Over the past several years, "water parks" have become extremely popular. Such parks include a myriad of water rides for children and adults of all ages. One such ride includes a raised access platform having a slide descending therefrom at a predetermined, generally steep angle. Water is directed onto the slide to decrease friction and thus increase the rider's rate of descent. The slide terminates in a splash pool of water. To initiate a ride, the rider steps into a start pool located on the access platform. The start pool is attached to the upper end of the water slide. To enter the ride, the rider wads to the end of the pool and manually enters the ride by stepping out onto the slide.
While this type of water ride has proven extremely successful, it is desirable to provide an improved method of initiating such a ride to enhance the rider's enjoyment.